New in New York
by Allura1996
Summary: I am fifteen years old and I am on my own.I think my name sounds a little funny,but I am Auta.I ran away from home and one day I find myself,standing in front of four turtles!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya everybody! This is my first Ninja Turtles fic, so please be nice about it. (I do not own any of the characters except Auta)**

It was my first day in New York City. I was excited, but a little worried at the same time.  
Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Auta, I am 15 years old and the reason why I was going to New York City was to get away from my parents. MY parents aren't mean or cruel. They were just getting on my nerves all the time. I know they care and love me, but they always kinda babied me. It drove me crazy! Why New York? I bet you were wondering. The other reason why I was going to New York City was because I want to travel to there first. I made a promise to myself that if I was going to travel, I was going to New York City. The plane was landing now. I couldn't wait!

I walked into my new apartment. It looked a little old, but it was already furnished and was stable at least. I put my bags on the brown and pale red couch that was in front of a small colored T.V... Or at least I think was a colored T.V. I plopped down on the couch. I was tired, but still very excited. I kicked off my white shoes, that had dirt spots. I leaned my head back. I wanted to look around, but I had to rest. It was late anyway. Luckily it was Summer vacation. I struggled to get up from the couch and went to the bed. MY new room was down the hall and to the left. The bathroom was right across from it. I fell on the bed face-first. I fell asleep soon.

The next morning, I got out of bed and took a shower. After my shower, I got dressed. I decided to wear my white shirt that had yellow stripes on the sleeves. Then I put on my light blue jeans. I walked into the small living room and picked up my shoes. I thought I could explore New York City for a while. I walked over to the door and went out. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to explore. I walked out of the apartment building and looked around, wondering which way to go. I turned to the right and started walking. IT was way more different than I thought, but all the reason to come.  
Before I knew it, it was late once again, but I was stuck in a problem: I didn't know which way was back to the apartments! I tried to keep calm, but it failed. I wandered until I came to a News station. Someone had just came out. She was an adult, I could tell that. I looked at the sign on the news' building. "Channel 3, Eye Witness News" It said.

"Excuse me!" I called out. The woman turned around. I walked over to her. "Do you know where the 'Sweet Home' apartments are?" She nodded. "Yes, they are just across the street and you just walk down the sidewalk." She said. "Thanks. I new around here. My name's Auta."

"I'm April O' Neil, but please, call me April." I nodded. "You work at a News station?" April nodded. "Yeah. Do you watch the news?" I shrugged. "Not a lot, but when I do I watch it all the way through." She smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you Auta, but I got to get back home and you do too." I nodded. April walked away and I went back to the apartments.

* * *

-  
Underground...  
-

All four turtles were doing what they did best: their hobbies. Leo was meditating, Raph was trying not to lose his temper, Mikey was not only annoying Raph, but also playing his video games, and Don was at his computer, researching on a whole lot of thing that all of them won't be able to understand. Raph was just about to give Mikey a good knuckle sandwich, then April came in.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" She said. Donatelo turned around. "Nothing much April. How's everything going on with you?"

"I bumped into a teenager today. She seemed lost, so I helped her out. What I don't understand is, why would she be out at this late at night?" Leo had just walked into the room. "She must've got lost earlier today. If it's not that then-"

"Come on Leo. You honestly thing that the Foot clan is still out there?" Raphael interrupted. Leonardo looked over at him and crossed his arms. "It could happen Raph, and you know it!" Raph scoffed. Donatelo turned his attention to Raph. "Leo has a point Raph, once we think the Foot clan is finished, they always come back." Raphael didn't reply. Michelangelo looked over they couch.

"What's going on?" Don sighed. "Ill explain when you're not playing video games." Mikey shrugged, turned back around and resumed playing. "So, you guys want me to watch this girl or something?" April asked. Leo nodded. "Yes, that would be a big help April. Thanks." Apirl smiled. "It's nothing big, really." She walked out and went back to the surface.

**A/N: Sorry if that seemed a little confusing, but like I said, it's my first Ninja Turtles fic. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you enjoy it so far and not reading this just because you need to kill time. Then again, read it anyway. R&R please! **

I woke up on the couch. It didn't surprise me, but what got to me was this awful smell. It was coming from my bedroom. I got up and hesitantly opened the door. "Oh! Heaven of mercy!" I ran right out and went straight to the bathroom, thinking I was going to vomit. Luckily, I didn't. That smelled HORRIBLE! I walked slowly to my room again and opened the door. There wasn't anything in there, but there had to be something if something was smelling bad. Pinching my nose, I walked in. I looked almost everywhere, except under my bed... I didn't bother. I opened a window and ran out. I thought I was going to pass out from the smell...

"All right, time to go out." I said to myself. I walked to the door and went out. It felt great to get some fresh air. Nothing seemed unusual today, but I saw April. I walked over to her. "Hi April." She turned to me. "Hello, Auta, right?" I nodded. "How've you been?" I shrugged. "I've been better." April shrugged slightly. "Not so good so far huh?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah." April sighed. "Well, I hope you're going to be okay. Oh, before I forget to ask, why did you move here?" I was a little confused why she asked that.

"I'm visiting my aunt. She has a sickness and I have to watch her." I lied. She nodded. "So, why are you outside? Shouldn't you be watching your aunt?" My brain froze for a moment. What was I supposed to say? "She wanted me to get some fresh air." I said. Again, she nodded. Was she suspicious of me? "Maybe I could come over one day." My brain froze again. I had to think of something, and fast! "Uh, sure! I'll see when she wants you to visit." April nodded. "Okay, well bye Auta!" I waved at April as she went inside of the News station. I started walking again, then I thought I should get back to the apartment.

Once I came in, the smell had migrated to the living room. I gagged and ran out, shutting the door behind me. _Okay, now I need to talk to the landlord about this smell. _I thought, pinching my nose so I wouldn't smell anything. I began to walk to his office, but when I turned around the corner of the hallway, quickly, some kind of cloth covered my mouth and I was pulled outside in an ally. I was turned around and I saw a person in a black ninja costume and a red band around his brow.

"Who are you? Why'd you kidnap me here?" The guy didn't say anything at first, but then he asked, "Do you have any information about four turtles?" Turtles? Why would he be asking about turtles? This guy must be a total weirdo. "No, the only turtles I know of are in a pet store. Now can you beat it?" He turned and muttered something under his breath. I took a step back, hoping to get away from this weirdo. Nope. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him.

"Hey! Lemme go you moron!" I screamed. He didn't let go. Finally, I kicked him. Not the leg, not the stomach, but in a very sensitive spot. He groaned and fell to the ground. I ran as fast and far as I could. As soon as I turned around, I was surrounded by other guys, in the same ninja outfits. There was only one place to go. Ugh, the sewers... I slipped down in there and ran as fast as I could. Once my feet got to the bottom, there was brown water. I thought I was going to puke... I heard the voices from underground. I ran as fast as I could away from them.

After a few, what I guessed to be, hours, I thought I'd never find a way back. Then I heard voices, different voices. I looked around and found an old rusted pipe that was on the ground. I picked it up for a weapon. As soon as I was close enough, I pressed myself against the sewer wall and listened. "I don't care if the suspect anything Leo, why can't we just beat 'em up like-"  
"Because we don't need anyone getting hurt out there Raph, you know that!" I tightened my grip and raised the pipe. Once I saw them, I screamed. They were turtles, but they were not like other turtles. Before anything else happened, everything went black and I passed out.

* * *

"She'll be okay. It's nothing but a small bump on the head." Donatello assured. Splinter nodded and turned his attention to Raphael and Leonardo. "What happened, my sons?"

"She just came out of nowhere, so we couldn't do anything at the time." Leonardo explained. Raphael shrugged. "Yeah, something like that." Splinter nodded. "I see..." He mumbled, looking at the young woman laying down, groaning every now and then. "Does she know where she is?"  
"No, she passed out before we could even tell her to calm down." Raphael nodded. "What he said." He said. "When she wakes, be cautious, she could cause harm."


End file.
